HeyYou
The dog called "HeyYou" was a Cocker Spaniel with light brown fur. She was originally owned by the criminal Mrs. Volts, and was later adopted by B.O. Plenty and his family. Escaping Mrs. Volts HeyYou was initially known as "Flapsie", a name given to her by the dog's original owner, Mrs. Volts. Volts claimed to be very fond of the dog, in spite of the fact that she consistently teased the dog by tugging on its fur. "Flapsie" clearly disliked Mrs. Volts, and would growl every time she was touched. Mrs. Volts was operating a criminal scheme that involved hijacking trucks. During one such heist, "Flapsie" approached the kidnapped truck driver, who was bound & blindfolded and standing against a wall in the criminals' hideout. The driver was able to snatch the dog's license from around her neck, and kept it hidden on his person until the hijackers released him. The driver provided this evidence to Dick Tracy and the police, which proved to be their first lead to Mrs. Volts. Mrs. Volts fled the city to dump the incriminating evidence against her. The dumping site she chose was on the property owned by B.O. Plenty, who accosted the dumpers with his shotgun. During this encounter, "Flapsie" fled from Mrs. Volts' car. Mrs. Volts bribed Plenty to allow her to leave the material on his property, but her driver insisted that they make their getaway before they could retrieve the dog. Adopted by the Plentys B.O. Plenty later found the dog wandering on his land. He called out to it "Hey You!", and the dog responded. Plenty assumed that this must be the dog's name, and he took her home to Sunny Dell Acres. There, HeyYou showed an affection for the newborn Sparkle Plenty, and the dog became the little girl's pet. Mrs. Volts was resolved to recover her dog, and she went back to Sunny Dell Acres demanding that her pet be returned to her. She chased HeyYou (who was determined not to be caught by her former owner) while B.O. observed. Mrs. Volts produced a handgun, and declared that she would kill the dog rather than lose her to the Plentys. Before she could fire, Gravel Gertie used her shotgun to shoot Mrs. Volts in the backside (with rice instead of buckshot), and the injured woman fled. Desperate for revenge, Mrs. Volts later crashed a truck into Sunny Dell Acres, which caught fire and burned down. HeyYou and the Plentys were initially assumed to have died in the blaze, but they were soon found alive and well, having stayed at a neighbor's home for safety. Mrs. Volts was later killed while hiding at the home of her nephew Brier, and Brier buried the body in a sand trap at a local golf course. This same course was visited by Diet Smith and B.O. Plenty, with HeyYou (who had become skilled at retrieving golf balls) in tow. HeyYou detected the body of her former owner buried in the sand trap, and the deceased Mrs. Volts was exhumed. This resolved the issue of HeyYou's ownership. Life at Sunny Dell Acres Sunny Dell Acres was rebuilt, and HeyYou lived there happily as the Plenty's pet. HeyYou detected the unconscious Flossie Frost after the woman had been dumped in the snow near Sunny Dell Acres by her criminal father's henchmen. HeyYou was later joined by Hound-Dog, another pet of the Plentys. The two dogs got along well. HeyYou also got along well with Wingy's Dog, who appeared to be another cocker spaniel. Notes *HeyYou's name was consistently represented as being one word, with no space in the middle. *In 1984, the Plentys announced that they had no dog, indicating that HeyYou had either died or been given away. Category:Dogs